1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved paper container, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed with detachable inner and outer cups of good strength, excellent heat insulation and leakage resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
A disposable liquid container is generally made of plastics and paper materials. Of which, the plastic container of a single-layer structure is not suited for heat insulation despite of its advantages such as: ease of manufacturing, lower cost and better leakproofing; the paper container is manufactured with more complex procedures and higher cost, but its leakproofing effect and structural strength are inferior to the plastic container; so multi-layer or thickening design is required for desired heat insulation, or foamed heat-insulating layers are combined, leading to extremely high cost.